


An education

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapped Stiles, Or not, Peter to the rescue, Smarm, could be seen as stiles/peter, whatever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is tied up and something is going bump in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An education

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a drabble tree challenge for Game of Cards on LJ.

There was a noise somewhere in the corner of the warehouse. Stiles struggled back and forth in his binds trying to see what it was. Who it was? 

In Beacon Hills you never quite knew.

"Uh... just to let you know, I'm pretty wiry and don"t have much meat on me. If you're planning on eating me, that is. Also, not very satisfying to gore or tear apart. You'd be better off trying to find someone beefier," Stiles called out in an admittedly very poor attempt to save himself. 

"You're not very good at selling yourself," Peter said in an amused tone as he stepped out of the shadows.

 Stiles froze, unsure if he should be happy to see someone who could set him free or worried Peter was the reason he was here.

"Too bad they don't teach that in school," Stiles replied cautiously.

"I could teach you a few things," Peter replied, sidling up to Stiles in an uncomfortably familiar way. "Just say the words." 

Stiles gulped.


End file.
